A Little Dancing Lesson
by BashirXena
Summary: Tom and B'Elanna in the holodeck dancing, hey, you might like it!


A LITTLE DANCING LESSON   
  
I started writing this at a friends house and she said it was good.  
  
DISCLAIMER: blah blah blah, duh I didn't make up these characters, the mighty Paramount did, I just made up the story  
  
SOOOOOO, ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
*** that was the old disclaimer, did you like? anywho, this is another story I wrote many years ago so if it seems off, that's why!  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A Little Dancing Lesson   
  
  
  
The sky was a beautiful, luscious blue. The sand beneath B'Elanna's feet was warm. She looked acrross the lake. The holodeck doors opened to admit Tom Paris. Inside, B'Elanna was smiling. Outside, she acted as if nothing had happened. She continued looking over the lake.  
  
"Nice to see you too." Tom said.   
  
"What are you doing here, Fly-boy?" she asked.   
  
"Well, I was looking for you and found you in here, so decided to ask you if you'd like to swim."   
  
"Me? Swim with you? Oh, you've got to be kidding. Like I'm going to trust you." she said while turning to face him. He sighed looking disapointed,  
  
"Am I really that bad, B'Elanna? That you wouldn't trust me?" She thought about it, "Yes."  
  
Tom sighed again, "I thought as much." and pushed her into the water. She surfaced and growled,  
  
"You're going to get it, Paris."   
  
"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do?" he asked teasingly.  
  
"Well," she carefully got out of the water, then standing less than two feet away from him said, "I'm gonna get even."  
  
"Oh really? How are you going to do that?" he asked smiling. B'Elanna didn't say anything. She gathered her stuff, walked towards the door and stopped. She turned and faced him.  
  
"You'll find out." she said then left. Paris just stood there dumbfounded.  
  
"Well that was interesting." he said to no one.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Tom walked into his quarters a hour later. He walked over to his bed to flop down but stopped when he saw a piece of paper there. He picked it up and read it.  
  
  
  
Don't play with fire 'cause you're gonna get burned.  
  
Do you want to see just how hot it can get?  
  
If you do, meet me on holodeck one at 2100 hours.  
  
Wear a tux.  
  
  
  
Tom had every idea who it was from. It wasn't that long untill he had to be there, so he got ready, smiling the whole time.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Tom stood outside the holodeck. He was fifteen minutes early. _Oh what the hell, I just go in. _ The doors slid open and he stepped in. It was a beautiful ballroom filled with people dancing. Everything was there, well, not everything. Someone was misssing.  
  
B'Elanna. He looked all over but couldn't find her. He decided to sit at a table and wait.  
  
He had been waiting 10 minutes when he heard a voice right next to his ear.  
  
"So you decided to play with fire. Aren't you afraid of getting burned?" He turned and saw B'Elanna. She was wearing a long, tight red dress that showed a little cleavage. She was also wearing red high heels but she still wasn't as tall as Tom. _This is my payback for pushing her into the water, I'll have to do that more often. _  
  
"B'Elanna, you look wonderful!"  
  
"Not to shabby yourself, Paris." Actully, B'Elanna thought he was drop dead gorgious but she wasn't going to say that.  
  
"So, what's the occassion?" he asked still gawking at her. She stepped closer to him.  
  
"Getting even." She eyed him dangerously,  
  
"You better be thankful for this."  
  
"Oh, I am, B'Elanna, believe me." _More than you know.   
_  
"Come on ,Tom, lets dance."  
  
"But, B'Elanna--" he protested.  
  
"What?" He look at the floor and mumbled something.   
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I can't dance." he said still looking at the floor. B'Elanna stiffled a laugh,  
  
"I would have thought a hot shot like you would have learned a long time ago, to sweep all those women of their feet." she quipped.   
  
"Yeah, well I didn't." he said hostilly.  
  
"Hey, come on, I'll teach you." She grabbed his hand again.  
  
"Put your hand here," she moved his hand to her waste. She grabbed his other hand and put hers on his shoulder.  
  
"Now, move your feet like this." She led for a while while Tom got the steps. She stopped them,  
  
"Ok, now you try." Tom did. He was doing pretty well for a while until he stepped on her foot,  
  
"I'm so sorry, B'Elanna."  
  
"It's ok. It didn't hurt that bad." He smiled and kept going. After a while, he pulled her in closer.   
  
"Trying to get a little friendly, are we?"  
  
"Just thought it'd be more comfortable."  
  
"Yeah, right." But now they were only inches away. He could smell her orchid perfume and a little plasma coolent. It was driving him wild. _God, she smells good. Does she do this on purpose? Probably._ He smiled.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" B'Elanna asked eyeing him.  
  
"Oh, nothing." he replied. B'Elanna couldn't stand it any more. She reached up and pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. Tom was surprised, but he finally got to taste her. Her soft lips, he thought he would melt at the feeling. She in turn got to be satisfied by his touch. He had his hand on her face. She loved his smell too, but she couldn't tell what it was. Tom pulled back gasping for breath,  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"I wanted to, oh Tom, I've wanted to for so long." He looked into her chocolate brown eyes and kissed her. They were lost in each others warmth. The feeling of their bodies pressed tightly together felt so good to both of them.  
  
B'Elanna pulled back,  
  
"It's late, we should get going."   
  
"Yeah, you're right." B'Elanna started leaving but turned around.   
  
"Oh, one more thing." she said.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Torres Alpha 3." A pool of water, nearly 7 feet deep, appeared under Tom's feet. He fell in with a huge splash. When he surfaced, the only thing B'Elanna said was,  
  
"Pay back's a bitch." while grinning. Then she left.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Tom stepped into the turbolift and heard somebody,  
  
"WAIT!" Tom held the turbolift. Harry ran in, when he saw Tom he almost dropped dead laughing.   
  
"What happened to you? You're soaking wet!"  
  
"I had a little run in with B'Elanna. Lets just say she was getting even." he explained. "Yeah, but you're in a tuxedo."  
  
"It's a long story, Harry."   
  
"Well it's one I'd like to hear." Harry quipped.   
  
"Some other time, Harry, some other time."  
  
  



End file.
